A New Anti Reality
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Sequel to "Changed Dimensions") The dark king has been defeated leaving our anti dimensional enchancians to fix what the previous royals had done to the kingdom.With Cedric now known as the future king, the sorcerer will not only have to earn his subjects trust but also help Sofia in finding her mother as he promised!Can he prove the prophecy is true? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_Happy (late) New Years! I hope you all are enjoying 2020 so far. My irresolution for this year is to write more since I was not able to last year due to "Changed Dimensions" taking longer to complete but hey...at least we get to see what happens next to Cedric and Sofia's dimensional counterpart! Up first is the Anti Dimension! Please review!

* * *

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_** Chapter 1**_

When night falls upon the kingdom most people by now would have returned to their homes, be spending time with their families and be having dinner. The work hours of the day were over. Sadly, there was still one person not done.

As Cedric sat at his desk in the workshop, he held a an old text book in his hands. While the future king had saw to his royal duties for the day, the man decided to get back into his studies.

After Cedric and Sofia had defeated King Roland, the two suddenly became busy with royal obligations. Once the villagers of the kingdom were informed that they were free of imprisonment, the people became joyful at the news. However, when Princess Sofia had announced who their new king was going to be, they became weary. Some didn't like the idea and just wanted the princess as their queen and who could blame them. After all, they all still didn't know the truth about Goodwyn's death.

Knowing the very fact of his future subjects dislike of of him, Cedric wasn't sure how to go about that situation. Some part of him had hoped that Sofia would have spilled the truth to what had happened in the past but another part of him had reasoned they probably wouldn't believe the truth once it was delivered. Was he really destined for this "King" title? He had to wonder...

Now here he was. While the royal couple had gotten a few things done there was still the matter of Cedric finishing his magical studies. While, the teen had worked hard in his magical education, he still had yet to take the exam to complete that endeavor. That of course, was just around the corner.

As he continued to read the book a white magical cloud of smoke appeared leaving behind a familiar figure in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was against his shoulder. "You really need to stop and take a break. You've been studying for hours." Sofia said as she looked his face. Unfazed by her sudden appearance.

"If I am to earn my title as a sorcerer I need to pass this last test." Cedric answered.

Surely, a few hours is enough..." The princess said as she tried to reach for the book but Cedric pushing her hand away.

"Come on...it's dinner time," she explained. "You need to at least eat something."

"Have the new steward send it up." Cedric said flatly as he turned a page. Hearing a huff out of the princess made Cedric give her his full attention. "What's the problem, surely Baileywick can do stuff like that."

"He can but you need to spend time with your family." Sofia said as she finally snatched the book out of his gloved hands,placed it down on the table, got up and pulled him towards the door."Now, come on before the food gets cold."

"Yes, Your Majesty..." Cedric joked with a smirk on his face.

"Keep that up and I'll be punishing you myself." Sofia returned with her own smirk.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?"

"By...taking the key to the workshop. If I keep that, this room wouldn't become so private then, now, would it?"

Hearing a sigh of defeat come out of the male, Sofia pulled the teen out the door and down the steps. "I'm guessing everyone settled in the castle now?"

"Yeah, I think they all are pretty happy here."

"It's only been one day. Just wait a few years and they'll be driving each other crazy." Cedric reminded the girl.

With the rest of the prophecy stating marriage was the next thing they needed to do. Sofia had brought up the idea of letting Cedric's family move back into the castle. While Winifred and Cordelia loved the idea of moving back in, Calista was the only person to be very curious about her new surroundings and was intending to explore every room. Hopefully, the little girl was at the dinner table by now.

Once they were at the corner of the Dinning Hall Cedric stopped the princess in her tracks. "Thanks for letting them move back here,Sofia. While this place does hold some painful memories for us...I-I guess I didn't expect they'd want to move back."

"Since I don't have any family members I've always considered your family mine as well. Once we uh...you know...marry this place won't be so lonely but then after we get everything settled, it's no doubt they will be part of the royal family."

Having remembered what happened to her mother Cedric pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek."We'll find your mother,Sofia. I promise."

"Thanks."

Once the couple entered the Dinning Hall they were greeted with some unsuspecting guests. "It's about time you two love birds got here. I'm starving!"Greylock said which made Cedric blink in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Princess Sofia invited me."

Cedric looked at girl standing next to him and raised an eyebrow. "You already are punishing aren't you?"

After giving a nervous laugh Sofia pulled him to the table. "Well, lets all eat shall we?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well,this didn't go exactly as it had in my head but I hope you like it. I was having a hard time starting so that I can get in what things had changed since we last saw them. And if you guys hadn't already guessed this takes place a few months after "Changed Dimension". Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_** Chapter 2**_

Dinner was an interesting sight to behold. Not only had Greylock been a pleasant guest to have but his family had seemed to quickly have adapted to being back at the castle fairly well. Cedric had to admit, he liked the positive atmosphere.

However, the sorcerer sudden liking to dinner turned when his friend had asked to privately talk to him. Hearing this, made the teen's eyes to narrow in slight anger. "Whatever it is Greylock, can we wait til later tonight?" The man suggested when he put down his drink.

"But you promised me, you would tell me a bedtime story tonight, Uncle Cedric!" Calista whined

Oh, given the duty of story telling do you, Uncle Cedric..." Greylock joked with a smirk. "my,aren't we just going soft?"

The future ruler's narrowed eyes turned into a glare. Standing up, Cedric walked over to the guest and tightly pulled the man out of the room much to everyone's confusion.

"Should we save the dessert til they get back, Your Majesties?" Baileywick asked the group as he nervously stood between Cedric's and Sofia's seats.

No, go ahead, Baileywick. I don't think Cedric would mind missing desert. He's not very fond of that kind of thing anyway." Sofia said kindly to the man.

"As you wish,Your Majesty." The man said then left to tell the staff to start serving the next coarse.

* * *

In the the newly decorated office the king would privately use, Cedric sat at the desk while Greylock paced the floor trying to think of a way to start the conversation. "Well, what was so important you had to tell me? Cedric asked still slightly angry at the man.

"It's about Juliana..."Greylock said as he ceased his pacing to face Cedric. "Ever since you killed off Roland, she and I...we've been spending more time together." There sorcerer said.

"So?" Cedric asked

"Well, we are sort of engaged now."

With sigh, Cedric slumped into his chair and thought over this news. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you two practically hung out together all the time," Looking up at the brunette man lead the royal to realize something. "If this was the news why couldn't you just have announced it to everyone else in the dinning hall, why keep it a secret?"

"Well, Juianna didn't want the news to come out til we were both ready to announce it. And considering she is away for a while...I feel like I need to at least tell you."

"I see." Cedric muttered as he understood the reasoning behind his friend's actions tonight. "Well, I'm happy for you Greylock."

"Thanks, speaking of engagements when do you and the princess plan to 'tie the knot' so to speak?"

"Sofia wants to find her mother first."

"Hm, do you think Miranda is still alive?"

"I'm not sure, I would have thought by defeating Roland, his magic would have worn off and she would return but perhaps his magic may be stronger than that. I'd hate for Sofia to come across the fact that her mother is gone..."

A dead silence filled the air as both sorcerers thought over that very possibility. Would they really find the former queen dead? If they had to imagine what Roland would have done, he probably would have killed her off as well after what she had done. But then again, there could have been a spec of mercy in him, and he could have just let her run away as Roland had forced her to so.

Not wanting to think over this thought anymore Cedric decided they needed to go back to the dinning hall. "If you ever need my help in searching for Miranda, Cedric, I will come." Greylock said as they walked out of the office and down the hall.

"Thank-you, but I feel this will be a trip Sofia and I would need to take alone." The dark-haired man said. "I don't know what we'll find but I have a feeling it will be very traumatizing for her."

When the two men entered back into the dinning hall, they found the group was enjoying the fly cakes that had been served.

The rest of the dinning experience had been spent on light conversations. No one even had asked what the two friends had discussed and to Cedric, that was very much a relief.

* * *

Later, after seeing Greylock off,Cedric saw to Calista's supposed bedtime story which turned out quite amusingly with the little girl interrogating the man about how he and Sofia became friends. Eventually, he got the her to calm down and tucked into bed.

"You go to sleep now." Cedric said as he stood up and began making his way out the door.

"but Uncle Cedric, I want to hear more..." The little sorceress whined.

"And you will but not tonight." He said as reached the door.

"Okay but one more question." Calista said as she sat up to look at him.

"What is it?"

"When you become king will that make me a princess?"

"If you were my daughter it would but since you are my niece that would make you 'Lady Calista'."

"Why?"

Giving a sigh he explained. "Your mother and and father will be a Duke and Duchess and you are their daughter. Do you understand now?"

"I think so." The little girl said as she scratched her head.

"Good, now go to sleep." He said sternly.

Making sure she had her eyes closed Cedric placed a good night kiss on the crown of her head then exited the room.

"I think someone is starting to become Calista's favorite person..."Sofia joked once Cedric had closed the door.

The man scoffed "Please, that kid is a troublemaker. She didn't want a bed time story. Instead she tortures me with questions. That little imp."

Sofia rolled her eyes good naturally as she wrapped her arms around his waist pulled him to her as she listened to him ramble about his niece. Inside, deep down, the princess knew Cedric loved Calista. If he didn't Cedric wouldn't have made her the future leader of his resistances had the prophecy not been real.

Realizing it had grown quiet, Cedric looked down to his future wife cuddling him. "Were you needing to tell me something?" He asked as he placed his hands on her arms and began to run his hands up and down.

"Baileywick said that our trip to meet the villagers will be tomorrow afternoon."

Hearing this made the sorcerer freeze up. Could he handle meeting his future subjects, tomorrow? He had a feeling they would want to deal with the criminal acts that were falsely placed on his shoulders.

For a long time, Cedric had believed he was guilty of his father's murder but when Sofia came back into his life she made him see the truth. If only 'they' had all been there when the truth was revealed.

Seeing that Cedric was in shock Sofia leaned into him and ran her hands up and down his arms, doing the same with his chest to finally wrapping her arms around his neck playing with his hair. "It will be okay. I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

Once those reassuring words were given Cedric's body relaxed. In return he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Sofia,I-"

"You'll do just fine. I know you'll prove your innocence to them." She interrupted.

Had the rest of the night not been filled with plans the couple would have stayed like this in each others arms. Sadly, that was not the case. "I better go meet up with Miss Winifred and Cordelia. We're working on designs for my wedding dress." Sofia said as she looked up at him.

"Already, huh?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, Winifred insisted we work on the drawing of the dress so I gave in a little but I think I'm going to let my mom have the final say when we find her."

Sensing the positive outlook the woman had in finding the long lost family member made the man to remember what he had told Greylock earlier. "Sofia, there is something you should probably know..." He said gently as he took both her hands in his and gave her serious yet gentle look."

"What is it...?" She asked.

A long silence fell between the couple as the sorcerer thought of a way to warn the girl of his suspicions but as he saw how happy she was right now...did he really need to divulge his thoughts on her now?

Before Cedric could make up his mind a voice broke up them out of their staring trance. "Princess Sofia, Miss Winifred and Cordelia are waiting for you in the parlor." Baileywick said as he walked up to them.

"Oh, thank-you, Baileywick. I'm on my way there now. If you want...you can retire for the night."

"I'll actually be on my way there once I instruct the maids to start cleaning the dinning hall." With a bow to both of them and biding them goodnight the man left to see to the last of the chores.

"Just think pretty soon, you'll be ordering him around and he'll be at your heels." Sofia joked once they were alone again.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll let you do that for now. You better go see to those designs."

"Right, oh, what were you going to say a minute ago?"

Deciding he could tell her later, Cedric placed his hand under her chin. "That you'll make a beautiful bride." He said then bent down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Once it was given the sorcerer started to make his way back to the workshop. "I better go study one more time before I turn in."

"D-don't stay up too late." She stuttered.

Once she was alone the woman started to blush. "H-he thinks I'll be a beautiful bride...?" As Sofia thought more on his statement her face became even redder.

All of a sudden another voice brought her out her daze. "Come on Sofia, we've been waiting on you forever!" Cordelia said as she dragged the princess along to the parlor.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, I know we haven't gotten much anywhere in this chapter but I guess this is establishing the relationships of the characters. I promise that in the next chapter we'll see some action taking place. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_** Chapter 3**_

The morning had been the busiest time of the day. Not only had Cedric left to go take his exam but Sofia had been seeing to more of the royal duties as though nothing had changed. While there were wedding decisions that had to be made, it was something that the couple felt they didn't need to decide right away.

While the princess decided to sit and take a breather she didn't realize someone had come in to join her. "You look happy." Sofia said with a smile as Cedric joined her. "Did you pass the exam?"

After taking a bite out of his snack the sorcerer sat the small item down to pull out a piece a of paper out of his robe. "Perhaps, this will answer your question." he said with a smirk and handed her the closed paper.

"You do realize that smirk just gives everything away, don't you?" She answered back with a smirk of her own.

"Who cares...I passed and that's all that matters. You are now looking at a a master sorcerer."

Sofia smiled as she set the paper down. For so many years of being a accused murderer, the girl was glad to see that the sorcerer hadn't let the situation taken over his studies. Being the royal sorcerer and taking after his father had always been Cedric's dream. But with the prophecy now giving him another duty Sofia knew the man was going to have his hands full.

Coming out of her reminiscing, Sofia looked back at the jovial man. "Well, I guess now you can cross that goal off your list. All you have to do now is win over the people and help me find my mother."

"Uh yeah..." Cedric said with a mummer as his joyful attitude disappeared and he had slumped down with his head in the palm f his hands. "Listen Sofia..I don't know how meeting the villagers will go. They still think I'm a murderer and-well, do we really need to meet them?"

A sigh escaped the girl's mouth."I know your nervous but I believe you'll do fine. You've been helping those people try to survive slavery over the years, undercover. I think it's time they meet you face to face."

Before he could say anything, Baileywick had walked in. "Your Majesties, it is time to go meet the villagers."

With the couple informed of this, Sofia took Cedric's hand and walked with him to the awaiting carriage.

* * *

Silence completely fell over the busy village of Dunwitty as the royal carriage pulled up. Once the young steward had announced the couple's arrival whispers began between the people.

After Cedric had helped Sofia out of the carriage, the sorcerer looked toward the villagers. He wasn't surprised that it had turned deathly quiet. At least they weren't trying to kill him or anything like that.

Once the people had given their bows and curtsies Sofia decided to start it off on friendly terms as she talked with the villagers. Cedric stayed away from the crowed and watched them closely. The man wasn't sure how he was going to do this royal stuff in the future. What was the prophecy thinking him,king? There had be someone better for this job.

As he stood over by himself to the side,Cedric caught a glimpse of a teen aged blonde boy, who was picking up logs.

Thinking it could be one way to start bonding with his subjects, the sorcerer walked over to the boy. "Let me give you a hand with those." The dark-haired teensaid then bent down to pick up the big logs.

The young boy was shocked. Was he hearing and seeing things right? Was Cedric the sorcerer, the future king/murderer going to help him? Maybe he was dreaming. "Uh, Thanks, Your Majesty."

While he hadn't given a royal title yet, Cedric decided not to correct him."You are taking these inside, right?"

Coming out of the his stunned trance...the blonde nodded and lead him inside. "This way."

Over to the other side where the crowded was, Sofia looked over at Cedric and smiled. The princess,of course wasn't the only one who noticed the kind act. Hearing the whispers of her people the girl decided to take this opportunity to assure the villagers of what they were thinking. "That's Cedric the Great for you. He may seem scary and mean on the outside but inside he's all heart!"

After Cedric had helped the blonde teen the sorcerer was surprised to be met with a group of villagers coming towards him. How could the they have changed their minds so quickly?

* * *

Eventually, when it was nearing the end of their visit Cedric was surprisingly pulled over to the side by strange woman!

Once it was the two of the them alone in the ally, Cedric was able to get a good glimpse of the woman. With a long dress,a broom laying on the wall next to her with a hat hanging on the flying contraption. The sorcerer didn't need to guess what this woman was.

"Word is spreading that you are looking for the former ruler, Queen Miranda." The woman said.

"So what if I am..."Cedric trailed off.

"Well, I think you'll be quite interested at what I got to say."

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry this may not seem like a good chapter but I was having a hard time with this one. But I think I have an idea at what I can do for the rest of the story. The next chapter should be posted Thursday!Please review! Fun Fact: James made a cameo!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_** Chapter 4**_

A scowl came to Cedric's face. For all of his life he was told witches were not to be trusted. In fact, after what had happened years ago with his great-great grandfather the man knew he couldn't trust the woman in front of him. Of course,with a lead about the queen's whereabouts being handed to him, how could he not pass this up? The sorcerer needed to test this woman.

"CEDRIC!" Sofia called worriedly as she ran into the ally. " What is going on here?" Getting a glimpse of the red clad witch, the princess feared the worst.

"Relax princess, I'm not here to hurt your precious fiance. I just came to deliver a message." The stranger said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"How can we know you can be trusted?" Cedric asked." For all we know this could be a trap." The sorcerer said as he pulled our his wand and aimed it at the woman. "If you are merely here to give us information than spill it. How do you know where she is?"

"Because, King Roland told us to look after her."

"Why would Roland ask you to look after my mother? While he may have been in love with her I-I thought he wouldn't want anything to do wither her after he found out about me"

"Because, King Roland wanted complete control over this kingdom. After he had wiped the queen's memory clean he wanted to make sure no one found her. So he had made a deal with Lucinda's mother that if she looked after Miranda...pieces of land would be given to us as a bargain and considering there were magical properties in those lands the king was offering up. We agreed but later found that all the magical resources there were drained completely."

"I see,"Cedric muttered. "He must have absorbed those magical resources for his own use. And now that it is completely drained of magic the witches can't go there as a safe haven when their magic is useless."

"Correct." The female witch answered. "We want to restore our land's magic but we would need a powerful person to do it.

"You want us to do it?" asked Sofia.

"Well, you two are the most powerful in the kingdom so who else can we ask. The population of witches have dwindled down to a low number and none of us are powerful enough to do it. So after we got word that you both had defeated him we thought maybe you could help us. So please...help us." The woman pleaded.

After a moment Sofia smiled. "We'll help you as long as you hold up the end of the bargain of giving me my mother." The princess informed.

"Okay,Queen Miranda is being kept on the top of that mountain village up there." The red clad witch said as she pointed to big hill. "We'll be waiting for you there."

Before anything else could be said the witch quickly got on her broom and zoomed off. Leaving the couple behind. While Sofia was glad to finally know where her mother was, Cedric on the other hand felt differently.

"Let's go back to the castle and start packing. There's so much we need to do before we can get on the road." The brunette said as she took the sorcerer's hand to lead him back to the carriage

* * *

Once the couple got back to the castle they had gathered the others together in the parlor room to discuss about the lead that was given to them.

After the whole story was told Cedric wasn't surprised by his family's reactions. "You shouldn't believe a word of it!" Cordelia said angrily.

"Why?" Sofia asked in shock as she was surprised to see all the angered expressions on the sorcerers' faces. "What's so bad about looking into this lead? I've lived my whole life without my mother but now that we finally get told by one person where she is, I can finally meet her and bring her back home! Why stop me now?"

Seeing how upset she was Cedric sat the princess down on the couch next to him with her hands in his. "We don't want to stop you from finding your mother, Sofia. It's just we can't believe what this witch told us." After giving a sigh the dark-haired man decided to continue. "A long time ago my family was betrayed by witches. In the result of that betrayal I lost my great-great grandfather..."

"What happened?"

"At the time, my great-great grandfather was helping an ill elf. To help the elf get well he had to use a spell that required blood to to be extracted. Back then those type of spells were put under the category of dark magic."

"Dark magic?" asked Sofia.

"Yes," Winifred picked up for her son."But those weren't really dark magic spells. So after he had used that spell to heal the elf. A witch clan who had their connection to your great-great grandfather,Sofia. Told on him. The king then punished him by execution."

"It always goes back to our family feud..." Sofia trialed off in sadness."I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay dear, you didn't know." Winifred interrupted as she conjured a tissue for the girl.

"So what do we do? It's not like we can ignore this lead. I need to find my mother."

"We're not going to ignore it. We just need to be cautious," Cedric said then looked back over to his family. "Sofia and I will check out this lead. Can I count on the rest of you to take care of things here?"

"Of course Cedy, just leave it to me and Cordelia. W'll make sure everything is fine here." Winifred assured them.

"Don't forget about me!" Calista whined. "I can be helpful too, you know..." The little girl trailed off with a grin.

"Yeah right,how about you leave everything to the grown-ups,kid." Cedric said as he rolled his eyes and smirked which did not please the little blue clad sorceress of her uncle's answer.

With the arrangements settled the couple had their luggage packed and were on yet another trip.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well, we have more information about the past and know where the queen is. Let's see where else my imagination will take this. Oh, and that witch we met is Indigo. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_** Chapter 5**_

Having started their journey late in the day, both Cedric and Sofia had not been surprised that they weren't able to make it very far. Now, they had set up camp, with a fire going, their dinner conjured and Wormwood perched on his master's shoulder. Both were looking over a map and complicating which direction to take up the mountain.

"So which should we take?" Sofia asked Cedric as she took a peek at the map in the man's lap.

Looking back up at her, the sorcerer folded the parchment up and placed it back inside of his coat. "It's not a very difficult decision. We'll just keep taking the trail we are using now. Pretty soon, we'll come to the mountain and we'll decide on what to do from there."

"Okay," After taking a few more bites of food on her plate the woman smiled and continued in what she wanted to say."Thanks for doing all this, Cedric. I know you have been given a lot of tasks to take on lately and I know that this trip in finding my mother is risky but I appreciate it."

The sorcerer shook his head. "Think nothing of it. While I have been unsure at how the prophecy could have chosen me to be the next king; I think I'm finally starting to see why. As for this trip, how could I not do this? One day she'll be my mother too and I at least want to return what you once lost.." Cedric muttered as he gave her a small smile which made the girl return it.

As Sofia placed her hand over his,Cedric couldn't help but grasp it and give her a reassuring squeeze."We'll find your mother Sofia, even if this turns out to be a trap."

"What happens if we do find her and she turns out to-"

"Don't think about such things." Cedric interrupted her as he wrapped and an arm around her waist, pulled her into a side hug and laid his head on top of her's "If we come across that bridge I'll be there for you."

Feeling like a third wheel to the group, Wormwood flew off to find his own food. This made Cedric glad he had some alone time with his princess. He needed to tell her what his thoughts were on the current subject. "I'm glad you are at least thinking about what will happen if you find your mother. I was think over those possibilities a while back too."

"Considering how you are the magic expert in this, how do do you'll think we'll find her?" Sofia asked worriedly as tears started to sir up from within her eyes.

"I have two possibilities."Cedric said he hugged her more tightly to him. "The first possibility is that we may find her dead but my second is that she may be in a crippled state."

"I see..." Sofia muttered.

"But listen," Cedric added as he placed his hand under her chin to make the princess look at him. "From what the witch told us I don't believe that she is dead."

"But I thought you said this might be a trap."

"I did but with the dark king dead what else would these witches want to do with the revenge motive?"

"They could be after the powers that the amulet gave us." Sofia pointed out.

"I thought of that." Cedric said."When I looked up the amulet in one of the spell books, it said it's powers can not be stolen from it's owners once the partners are connected and well...I think it's too late for that."

"Then I guess we'll find out their motive once we get there. For all we know it could just be a call for help and the witches could really need it."

Maybe so." Cedric said with a sigh.

Deciding that they should drop the subject for now the couple cuddled closer together and took in the sounds of the night. Noticing the dropping temperatures, Cedric conjured a blanket for the both of them to share.

That night as they laid on the ground, both Cedric and Sofia knew somehow,they would have to face the truth that awaited them on this trip. Would this be a trap as Cedric thought or was Miranda really awaiting them to bring her home?

One thing was for certain. Whatever the situation was they both would be ready for it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_** Chapter 6**_

Stirring from his slumber,Cedric found that Sofia had him in a tight embrace. Both arms were wrapped around his waist but seeing the woman in front him sleeping peacefully and using his chest as a pillow was what made the sorcerer wish they could stay in this position longer.

Admiring the sweet scene,the sorcerer ran a single hand through her now long,messy hair. It's strands felt so smooth. While the dark-haired man did like that she had grown it out, the sorcerer couldn't help but love that his best friend had grown into. He loved her sweet personality the best.

Before Cedric could think of doing anything else, the familiar blue eyes Sofia had started to open. She was finally awake.

Good morning, sleepyhead." Cedric said as he pulled his hand out of her hair and hugged her tight. "I suppose you slept well since you decided to use me as a teddy bear."

Hearing this statement Sofia blushed. "I didn't hear you complaining or trying to get away. You must have really loved being my pillow." Sofia joked back as she unclasped her hands from his waist to re-clasp them around his neck. "What do you have to say now, Mr. Teddy Bear?"

Giving a smirk, Cedric moved his hand up to the base of her neck and pulled himself up to give her a short, gentle kiss on the mouth. "I'll say I'm guilty as charged."

Hearing a giggle come out of the princess down on the ground,Wormwood rolled his eyes at the couple and gave a fake cough to get their attention as he landed in front of them. "As much as I'd hate to ruin this romantic moment we have to get going."

Remembering why they were on this trip, Sofia got off of the sorcerer to get some clean cloths. "I'm going to go get cleaned up while get the horses ready."

* * *

"From what the map shows, we should be pretty close to the mountain." Cedric told Sofia as they rode side by side on the trail a few hours later.

Not mention, we'll be soon be entering elf territory." Wormwood added as he flew the opposite side of Cedric.

This got Sofia's attention. "Is that bad news?" She asked worriedly.

Remembering his last visit while passing through the said territory Cedric gave an annoyed expression. "You'll see when we get there."

When the group got past the long forest of trees, Cedric and Wormwood were not surprised to be greeted by screams of the elves. "Run for your lives! The dragon is on a rampage!"

"It looks like the elves have gotten themselves in another mess." Wormwood muttered to his master who nodded in agreement with a unamused expression on his face.

"We should help them!" Sofia said as she jumped off her mare and ran to where the chaos was happening.

Seeing the princess run off, Cedric jumped off his stead as well to go after her. "Sofia,wait, you can't just jump into this and expect to use a simple spell to solve this." Cedric said he grabbed her arm. "You have to be careful."

"Don't worry, I think you'll be quite surprised at what new power I've discovered." Sofia assured the black clothed sorcerer.

Once the princess had forced Cedric to let her go she walked over to the angry dragon and called out to it. "Excuse me, dragon?"

All of a sudden the beast stopped in it's tracks to turn to the voice while the elves all looked back in shock at what would happen next. "Excuse me there Dragon but why are you terrorizing these elves?"

"It's because they stole my egg. My baby." The dragon finally spoke which made the princess realize the situation.

"Oh, you're the mother. I see." Sofia said with a nod of acknowledgement. Turning to the frightened elves, the princess bent down to question them. "Why did you take this dragon's baby?"

"The only place we usually get our food is under some magic spell." One elf muttered. "We didn't know what else to do..." The leader of the elves replied.

"Well, it still wasn't right to take the mother's baby away even if you had no choice. I'll help you fix your problem but next time just come to the castle for help and it shall be given. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes princess, we shall do so next time but what shall we eat till our problem can be fixed?"

"Let's eat the egg and keep our promise next time!" One elf exclaimed which was followed of agreement of the other elves in unison.

I don't think so..."Cedric said as he magically floated the egg away from the elves and gave it back to it's mother. "When you come across difficulties you should find some civil way to find other food! I suggest looking for it in the forest until the princess and I fix this situation for you." The sorcerer then pointed back to the forest where they just came out of.

Getting a good look at Cedric, the leader of the elves realized who the man was. "Master, you have returned!" He said bowing himself in front of the sorcerer.

Before anything else could be said the other elves followed suit in their leader's actions and bowed as well.

"Master?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"This must be the same clan of elves my great-great grandfather helped before he died." Cedric muttered in realization.

"Indeed," The leader said as he lifted his head to speak. "He helped one of our own so our great-great elves decided to always stay loyal in serving your family, Master Cedric."

"Uh, while I am grateful for your loyalty. I don't think calling me 'Master' is the best idea." Cedric said slightly annoyed.

"He's right," Wormwood said as he flew down to meet the elves. "Once Cedric marries Princess Sofia, you are going to have start calling him 'King Cedric'..."

"Wormy!" Cedric yelled for the bird to stop but sadly the raven continued in his ramblings.

"Not to mention 'Your Majesty', "Your Highness-"

Before the raven could continue Cedric smacked the bird on the head leaving a bump behind. "That's enough out of you."

Steering the silly conversation away from the master and familiar spat Sofia bent down to the elves. "So where was this special place where you gathered most of your food?"

"Up there." The leader said as he pointed to the mountain up ahead.

"Well, don't worry. We'll take care of the situation for you. We are heading in that direction anyway."

"Thank-you,princess. Our clan will forever be in your debt."

* * *

Once the situation was settled the trio got back on the trail towards the mountain. "So how did you find out you had this power of talking to animals,Sofia?" Cedric asked asked once their horses were side-by-side.

"Oh well, I was gathering some flowers as a center piece for the dinner table one day when a rabbit came by and I heard him talking. I somehow ended up talking to him and now he and I are friends. He comes to visit the castle everyday now."

I see. Well, the next time you come across a new power please share it. I'd like to at least collect some notes and know everything about our powers in case the amulet acts up one day."

"I will." Sofia promised.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well, I through in a "InuYasha" reference with the word "Master" and Wormwood throwing out statements to get into trouble with Cedric! I also referenced Clover visiting the castle. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A New Anti Reality**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Narrowing his eyes, Cedric stopped his horse to look at the huge mountain in front of them. "I sense dark magic all around this place." The sorcerer informed the other two as they caught up. "If we are to get up there safely, I suggest leaving the horses here."

Sensing the dark magic as well,Sofia decided not argue with her a good look at the trail that lead to the top she could see why he had suggested to leave their steeds here. "Let's go." She finally spoke.

Walking up the mountain, the trio kept quiet. If there was anything they had to remember while they were at the top,it was that they had to be cautious. While this mountain was tall, it was not quite as wide as they hoped it would be. One wrong move and either one of them could fall to their deaths!

Looking over towards Sofia, Cedric knew he had to watch out for her. She didn't have much knowledge about magic. Yet, now that he thought about her magic, it had been amazing that her powers had worked for her the day they were fighting the dark king.

His powers had went out of control when he had let anger take over. Because of that, he had nearly lost control over himself. Was that going to happen again? Would his dark powers going to take control of him one day?

Turning his gaze away, the sorcerer decided to look at his gloved hand. Using one of the fingers on the opposite hand, Cedric traced his palm. To think, dark magic lurked inside him all because of a prophecy.

While he had been given these powers to restore peace to the kingdom, the sorcerer couldn't blame himself for fearing it.

As a memory of him losing control began to resurface in Cedric's mind, Merlin's statement began to echo along with the vision."_The dark powers of the amulet will continue to put trials in your life along the way, Cedric. I encourage you to continue to fight them, otherwise if you don't control your powers I'm afraid it will consume your your very heart and soul. If this happens, nothing will be able to save you from it!"_

Closing his hand into a fist Cedric glared at it. He had to stay in control. He needed to stay strong so that he could help Sofia run this kingdom.

Having watched her friend go into deep serious thoughts,Sofia clasped her hands in his. Seeing that she had gotten his attention, the princess gave him a smile. "Is everything okay?"

Now realizing that he had been watched, Cedric lifted his free hand to look at it in sorrow. "I was thinking..."he trailed off.

"Of what?"

"My powers." Cedric stated having them both stop in their tracks. "The last time I used them I nearly lost control of myself. When you had rushed up to hug me...it was like your light magic calmed my dark. What if I lose control again. Merlin had said if my powers gets complete control of my body my heart and soul would be tainted in darkness."

It won't happen." Sofia said reassuringly. Hugging him around the waist, the princess laid her head against Cedric's chest. "You are strong Cedric, if you weren't I believe you would be dead by now."

Placing his head on top of her's Cedric smiled at her answer. "If that's so maybe you are the reason I'm able to stay in control. Perhaps, you have been my light and my strength this whole time."

Being pleased at hearing this, Sofia lifted her head up and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I promise I won't let the darkness take you,Cedric."

Before Cedric could give his own statement the ground began to shaking. "We should get going." Cedric said as his smile was replaced with a determined stare. "The quicker we get up there the faster we'll know what kind of dark magic is at work."

Picking up the pace, the duo ran as quickly as they could. Each one making sure neither of them fell off the mountain.

* * *

Once they were at the top, they were quickly met with two witches on brooms. "Get on we'll take you to where the dark magic is coming from!" The familiar red clad witch yelled as both her and the purple witch let them get on the flying brooms.

With both of them on each broom, explanations were given instead of formalities. "The dark magic Roland had placed on the mountain never has acted like this before. It was more of a barrier to outsiders who did not live here."

"Then why would it let me, Cedric and Wormwood in?" Sofia questioned.

"My guess is that Roland may have used this as a back up plan to destroy us since he wasn't successful at killing us. He knew we would be searching for Queen Miranda so he put her as bait and we took it." Cedric explained as he did his best to stay on the purple clad witch's broom. "Once we were high enough I guess the magic sensed ours."

Makes sense." Wormwood said as he flew alongside them. "Considering that it didn't sense us at the bottom we probably would have been destroyed in an instant."

"There it is," The purple witch said pointing to a statue of a goblin. "Once you destroy that with your magic all the dark magic surrounding this place will vanish and it's original magic will return."

"That's all...well this will be easier than I expected." Wormwood muttered in satisfaction. Suddenly, the statue began to grow and the goblin became alive. "And I spoke too soon, didn't I?"

Letting the sorcerer and princess off on the ground both witches wished them luck then left to check on on the ill queen their visitors came to get.

"What's the plan?" Sofia asked Cedric. "Is there a certain spell to destroy this statue?"

Dodging a spell that the goblin had thrown at him, Cedric pulled Sofia down to the ground once they were a good few feet away and hidden from the monster. Once he deemed it safe to converse Cedric summoned his spell book. Once he found the page of a drawing of a blue circle, he showed it to Sofia and Wormwood.

"This spell is called 'The Seal of Destruction'. It can destroy any powerful statue known to this world. But before the seal can be summoned we'll need to put these tags on him in places he can't reach." Cedric said as he conjured up slips of paper. "Sofia, you and Wormwood try to place these on his back while I try to weaken him."

"Good idea. Dark magic versus dark magic. What could possibly go wrong." Wormwood spat sarcastically.

"He does have a point." said Sofia. "If we need to weaken the goblin, light magic is the best way to to do it."

"I was just putting you in the safest position. The last thing I want is for you to be hit by some spell and to be thrown off the mountain."

"I'll be fine. Someday there will be times when my magic is going to be needed in the front lines. If we are going stand a chance you need to let me do this." Sofia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please..."

Sighing, Cedric nodded."Very well, once Wormwood and I have the tags in place. You and I need to combine our magic for the spell to be powerful enough."

After giving a nod, Sofia started making her way back to the goblin and began throwing her magical attacks towards him.

Once it was clear to move, Cedric and Wormwood made their way behind the goblin. Not making a sound, Wormwood placed some of the pieces of paper on the middle of the goblin's back while Cedric worked on bottom. Knowing the that this spell required blood; Cedric pulled off one of his gloves, poked his finger on a nearby thorn bush and began using the blood to draw symbols around the monster.

Seeing Cedric on the ground placing his blood in front of the goblin, Sofia became surprised that he hadn't mentioned doing that part. Deciding to roll with it, the princess fired another powerful blast of magic. Hearing the goblin groan in pain, the statue bent his head to catch his breath but once he saw the man on the ground an angry glare came to his face and it began to reach out to pick up the small human.

Cedric,look out!"

Getting off his hand and knees. Cedric's brown eyes turned into a gold color. "Wormwood, fly to his face!"

"Right!" The raven acknowledged. Once he was in front of the goblin's face Cedric yelled out a powerful spell. As the princess watched she saw the raven giving off a dark blue glow.

Before Sofia could understand the sorcerer's intentions an explosion went off! Once the cloud of dust had cleared, the brunette could see that the goblin was fine. Finding Wormwood perched on a nearby tree,Sofia became confused. "What happened?" she called out.

"Cedric used me to cast a blinding spell," Wormwood explained as he flew beside the princess. "Take a closer look at his eyes."

Doing as she was told, Sofia looked at the goblin's eye only to find them destroyed. "Oh, I get it. He wanted to use a blinding spell so it couldn't find him while he was placing the symbols on the ground."

"Correct,send one more blast to him. Once it's delivered Cedric should be done placing the symbols on the ground."

After giving one more powerful blast Sofia found Cedric standing next to her. "Give me your hand. While I'd hate to stain your hand with my blood. I'm afraid it is required for this spell." He explained as he wrote the symbol on the palm of her hand.

Once done he told her what words to say."Place your hand beside mine. Together they spell the word 'Destroy'. Once we throw our hands to the ground we both must yell the spell."

With everything in place they both threw their hands to the ground. After calling out the spell a a blue circle began to form around the frightened goblin. Once the seal was complete a bigger explosion occurred!

As the dust cleared both partners could tell the dark spell that as placed on the mountain had been destroyed as well as the statue. For it was now in pieces.

"You did it!" A familiar voice called out to them. Turning around they found the red clad witch flying up to them. "Thank-you, we are very grateful and as promised in our bargain I shall lead you to Queen Miranda."

* * *

Being lead to a small cabin, the trio was told to wait outside for a minute. Sofia didn't argue about this, after all the princess felt she needed to take a minute to be ready at whatever state she might find her in. Giving a sigh, Sofia looked up at her partner. "Cedric..."

"It's okay Sofia,whatever ill state your mother is in I'll give you the spell to heal her." The sorcerer told the girl as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Why me?"

"What your mother needs is light magic. My dark powers only cast harmful spells." Seeing that his words did not exactly receive a smile Cedric placed his gloved hand under her chin to make her look at him. "Trust me, your light magic will give off better results."

Taking his words as true. Sofia hugged him which Cedric so willingly returned. "I believe you." she finally said. "It's just that I never casted a spell by myself before. What if I mess up and make things worse for her."

"You won't," Placing both his gloved hands on her shoulders, he gave a smile of his own. "According to the prophecy you are the purest of heart. Such things as that as well as light will succeed in any spell. You only need to believe in yourself just like you believed in my innocence."

"Okay."

All of a sudden, the door opened and the purple witch awaited them. "We are ready for you, Your Majesty." she greeted with a bow.

Walking into the living room, the trio finally got a good glimpse of the former queen. The woman had been placed in a chair. Her eyes were dazed as though were in a trance, while her legs looked normal they were actually paralyzed from the waist down which they were informed of. Other that that she looked fine

"Okay, it looks like all she needs is a simple mind restoring spell as well as a healing spell for the use of her legs again. Once it's given I believe she'll be healed of every spell Roland placed on her." Cedric explained as he conjured his his spell book. "I believe the first spell we should give is the healing spell."

Once he had showed the princess said spell she tried to cast it. With that done all that was left was to restore her mind. "Here it is." Cedric pointed to the passage "Give it a try."

Placing her hand on top of her mother's head Sofia called out the spell and waited for the results. After blinking a few times Miranda lifted her head. From what the group had saw the woman's pupils were back. "Where am I?" Miranda asked as she looked around at the people surrounding her. "Who are you you all"

Sitting down next to the woman, Sofia started to explain. "Many years have passed since your mind was erased by King Roland. I am your daughter."

Getting a good look at the woman in front of her Miranda smiled "S-sofia?"

"That's right." Sofia encouraged. "I am." As a few tears stirred up from within her eyes the princess hugged her long-lost mother.

Returning the hug Miranda began to shed tears as well. "Oh Sofia, I'm so sorry for everything. I never should have left the castle all those years ago. You needed your family but Roland was never your father to begin with."

"Yes, I already know that. He spilled everything a few months ago before Cedric and and I took him down." Sofia said as both mother and daughter clasped their hands together.

"Cedric?" Miranda questioned.

"That's him." Sofia pointed to the man in front of him. "Pretty soon he's going be part of our family. Now let's go home."

"Yes, lets do that. I've been away long enough." Miranda said as she slowly stood up.

Once Miranda had been dressed into her own royal gown they all headed home. Ready to continue to face whatever else life threw at them.

* * *

A few months later, Cedric and Sofia finally had their wedding and coronation. After the ceremonies had been given and the cake had been fed to each other all that was left was to celebrate.

Leading his bride to the dance floor the new king and queen were ready to perform their first waltz together.

"If I step on your toes don't kill me." Cedric jokingly whispered to Sofia as he pulled her close to him, wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand clasped hers. "I don't do well being watched."

"I doubt that," Sofia said with a smile. "You practiced a lot and I believe you'll do fine." Once the music started the couple began to dance.

"So now that we have the whole family together and there isn't anymore villains to take down what do you think will happen next?" Sofia asked him.

"I don't know, we'll just have to see where the road takes us. All that matters now is that we face it together. Do you not agree?"

Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips Sofia smiled and answered " Yes, I very well do."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, there you have it! The Anti Reality finally has their happy ending. Now we'll have to see about the "Topsy Turvy dimension" Please review!


End file.
